


I'm Not a Toy

by Turkborne



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Objectification, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkborne/pseuds/Turkborne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rufus tries really hard to make Tseng his little fucktoy. It works, temporarily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not a Toy

This wasn't what Tseng had expected. Rufus asked to be in control this time. Tseng wasn't sure what brought it on but after a few promises, a signal to stop and some very sweet begging from Rufus's silver tongue he had agreed. Now he want so sure he should have.  

 

Rufus had him chained in place on his knees with only enough slack to squirm. His arms were cuffed together and chained up above him. There was a dark look in the blond's eye that had the Turk unsteady. Rufus stroked his cock slowly, achingly so. “You’re going to be a good little sex toy for me, aren’t you, Tseng?” 

 

Rufus was lucky he was gagged. He wasn’t a toy. Not even Rufus’s. He shot a glare at his ‘master.’

 

“Naughty boy. No, we can’t have you with an attitude like that. I’ll have to make you more agreeable.” Rufus kissed the front of the ball gag mockingly. Tseng snorted although his meaning was clear. _ ‘As if you could break a Turk.’ _

 

Two hours later Tseng was quivering with need. One cock ring, a pair of nipple clamps, several different vibes and a very attentive Rufus later the gag was pulled out. Tseng groaned and shot another glare at Rufus even though he knew he shouldn’t. 

 

“I’m not going to break.”

 

“Here I thought you’d want to cum…” Rufus hummed, rubbing Tseng’s jaw to ease out the soreness. A light flashed through his eyes.

 

“Let me go. I’ll just take care of myself if you won’t.” Tseng hissed.

 

“If I said that to you what would you do Tseng? You’d punish me, right?” He asked rhetorically. The turk raised a brow. No, Tseng wasn’t a masochist, not the way Rufus was. Rufus wouldn’t- would he? The blond slipped off the bed and opened drawers out of Tseng’s line of sight. He took his time selecting which implement he wanted to use before returning.

 

Cold wetness suddenly was placed along Tseng’s spine. Ice cubes- from the water glasses. He shuddered. “Do you think mind games will work?”

 

Rufus tugged Tseng’s hair sharply to one side and bit his neck. It was a harsh bite, very little pleasurable about it, more about marking and creating pain than anything. He made sure it would leave a mark before he pulled back. “If you want a cure before going back to work all marked up, little sex toy, then I suggest behaving.”

 

Tseng shot a glare at Rufus then sighed. He knew that the blond would make it an order if he had to. “Very well, Master. I’ll play this game.”

 

“Good boy, now tell me what you are, Tseng.”

 

“Your sex toy.”

 

“And what are sex toys for?”

 

“Pleasure?”

 

“Such a smart toy. I won’t ask you to think any more though. Can’t have you straining yourself.” He teased. He pressed what was left of the ice cubes into Tseng’s mouth and had him keep it shut. The vibe slid out and Rufus slid his cock inside his ass with a groan. “You feel so good, fuck- good little fucktoy.”

 

Rufus’s fingers clutched at Tseng’s hips and he kissed the mark he left on his neck. He held back the whimpers and moans he wanted to voice. He wanted to sound dominant, strong. He reached around and pulled on the nipple clamps, making his lover hiss and watched his cock twitch.  _ Not a masochist, huh? We’ll work on that another time, Tseng. For now…. _

 

Rufus started thrusting into Tseng’s ass. The brunette whimpered when the chain was tugged with particularly harsh thrusts. He was starting to understand why Rufus liked pain so much. “Please- I need-”

 

“Fucktoys don’t talk.” Rufus chided, cutting off what he knew was Tseng begging to be allowed to cum. He wasn’t ready yet, so Tseng wasn’t. It was that simple. That is what a cockring was for. “But since you begged so nicely I’ll stroke you for a bit, you’ll like that, hm?”

 

Tseng whimpered as the hand on his hip wrapped around his cock and started moving in time with his thrusts.  _ I will not underestimate you again… Gaia be damned- _

 

Rufus kept fucking him like that for a few long minutes before twisting the chain the nipple clamps were hooked to in a few fingers and holding it taut. He was closer now, and Tseng begging to be allowed to cum, well he didn’t want to miss out on that, he just wanted to control it. “Go ahead and beg now, Fuckpet, but be creative. Maybe I’ll finally let you cum if I hear something I like enough.”

 

Tseng could feel his cock twitch in Rufus’s hand. He knew the other had set it up this way on purpose  to see what he would say. “Please, Master, let me cum. Please? I need to cum? Your fucktoy needs to cum.”

 

A deep chuckle in his ear, “Fucktoys don’t need to cum they just need to please.”

 

Tseng whined, fingers clenched. He almost wanted to say fuck it and deal with the consequences. Almost, anyway. “Please, Master? Your fucktoy wants to cum and make a pretty mess of themselves for you.”

 

“Your master hates messes.” A soft kiss to his earlobe and another twist on the chain. He hissed and squirmed back, trying to meet Rufus thrust for thrust. He wanted him in a good mood. He needed a yes. His mind swam between all the pleasure and pain. He couldn’t think. What else could Rufus expect of him. “Fucktoys aren’t the brightest, I know. It’s okay though. Master can help. If I let you cum this time next time you’ll make sure master cums twice before you cum once. Doesn’t that sound like a proper little fucktoy beg?”

 

Tseng took a breath. He hated Rufus for this but he could talk it out after and let the man do he what he wanted. “Please, Master? Let me cum? Next time I’ll make sure Master cums at least twice or maybe even three times before I do. I promise I’ll be good. Please?”

 

Rufus twisted the chain twice and ripped a loud whimper out of Tseng as he pulled off the cock ring. He thrust as hard and fast as he could into the other and stroked him faster, willing him to cum. It didn’t take long before he felt the other cum, tensing around him. It felt perfect and sent him over the edge as well. 

 

He pulled out and cleaned Tseng off before undoing all his restraints. He made sure each extremity had feeling and rubbed and massaged where he deemed appropriate.

 

“If you insist on calling me fucktoy next time I’m making you eat this bell.” Tseng intoned dryly.

 

“Right no more ‘fucktoy’ comments. Hrm… Kitten? Can I get you to wear a tail plug and some ears and meow?”

  
Tseng glared at him in reply.


End file.
